


Realisations

by Charionix



Series: Interrupting [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 18 year old Peter, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual disaster Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fanboys - Freeform, Friendship, M/M, Memes, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker has muscles, Peter is a Little Shit, Recreational Drug Use, Russian Accent, Sassy Peter, Semi stable 100 year old man, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charionix/pseuds/Charionix
Summary: Peter and his friends find themselves caught up in the magical world of Spiderman fan blogs, while high on edibles.Bucky, realises that he's gonna get killed as he realises that he's got a thing for a barely legal high school senior.(Of-age Peter. He's 18 I think that's high school senior, I'm British idk )





	1. Chapter 1

Music streamed loudly from the speakers in peters room.  
The echoing sounds of indie rock poured into the room, as Peter and his friends were sprawled around the bedroom. MJ had taken up residence on the floor, flat on her back with a notebook a few spaces away from her hand and a bowl of sweets balanced on her stomach.

Ned had commandeered Peter's desk as he lazily spun around in circles on the spinny leather chair. The computer on the desk lit up with a YouTube playlist. Various mountain dew bottles littering the area. The glazed look in his eyes not so clear in the low lighting of the room.

Peter was sprawled out on his bed, a tub of brownies on his left, that was already half empty. His eyes bloodshot and my face relaxed. As the dark brown curls from his head were fanned out around his head getting lost in the dips and folds of the bed covers.

"Hey, hey guys! What would flash's face look like if he found out I was Spiderman?" Peter questioned giggling slightly at the mental image.

Ned's face lit up at the question, the cogs in his brain turning at the possibilities. "Ooo, oh my god. He would be so jealous, and soo mad!"

"He'd probably cry, or at least get really embarrassed, he's a Spiderman Fanboy if he found out he'd been bulling his idol. Oh, the crisis that Idiot would be in." MJ added in.

The two boys wholeheartedly agreed, picturing just how flash would react to the knowledge that his 'most beloved' Spiderman was there in school with him the entire time.

"He probably runs a secret Tumblr, dedicated to you Pete" Ned mused. Causing another round of giggling to spread throughout the group.

Grabbing another brownie from the tub and shoving the chocolatey confectionery into his mouth, Peter hummed as the taste.

"Parker, will your avenger friends be pissed that we're getting high off edibles in your room while they all think that us lot are probably studying or watching a movie?" Michelle raised herself slightly off the floor, looking up to the bed while she asked.

Peter groaned slightly, shifting himself into a sitting position.

"Well Mr Stark said if you're gonna do anything he'd rather we do it here where it's safe, and you 2 are staying over for the weekend anyway, so it's not like your gonna have to go home high. Cap might not be completely on board but he's really old fashioned with morals and stuff, but he'd be glad we're being safe with it, I think" the teenage superhuman replied slowly, making sure that his words made sense.

Michelle apparently found that a reasonable answer as she just hummed, and continued to eat.

"Wanna see if anyone actually has a Spiderman fan blog" ned prompted as he moved closer to the computer pulling up a new tab.

"Sure let's see how just many losers, are obsessed with this nerds alter ego" MJ stood, ruffling Peters hair in reference to the 'this nerd' comment.

The teens gathered themselves around the computer desk, as Ned went onto Google. A small prickle of panic raised itself in Peters mind, his 'spidey senses' heightening themselves in warning.

As Ned clicked on the link to open Tumblr - to which Peter was still logged into, the site bringing up the last thing on his dash.

Images of porn-art and black and white GIFs of guy on guy and guy on girl porn filled the screen, as Peter moved to the power button on the desktop, but not fast enough, as by the expression on MJs face it was clear she had gotten an eyeful of some of the erotic images. Ned had apparently also if his shocked giggling gave anything away.

Peters' face was on fire. A worried look on his face.  
"Dude chill, it's just porn, you're our local bisexual disaster it was ned's fault for just cracking open Tumblr rather than googling it and getting us up some links to the blogs themselves," MJ spoke calmly with a smile, still eating small chunks of chocolate from a bowl in her hands.

He turned the computer back on, quickly clicking back to Google,

The trio now diving into the depths of New York's shitty blogs on Spiderman, so which there were surprisingly alot. Spiderman appealed to a certain weird teen to young adult demographic. Many of the blog owners stating how they would 'bottom for Spiderman' or how 'Spiderman could cover me in his webs' anytime. Which lead to all three of them dramatically reading out each post.

"I would let Spiderman web to a brick wall 20 feet in the air and fuck me against the brickwork" ned read out dramatically.

"Spiderman is the ultimate bondage twink, I would let that Spandex covered ass knock me to the ground any day" MJ read out the next it a sassy voice.

Peter could barely breathe with how much he was laughing at the posts, many of which followed in a similar manner. " MJ, Ned omg this ones goes I to such detail. ' he can stick to walls right, so Imagine how easy it would be for him to keep himself stuck to a wall while he is being fucked against it, like the top could use so much more force and their hands so much more because they wouldn't have to lift him at all ' damn they've got a point up until the part where they start going on about having sex on the roof of a room."

Just as the words had left his mouth, a knock sounded against the door and it was pushed open, Bucky was stood in the doorway with the most confused but humorous look on his face, the winter soldier smirking slightly. "Well, I have no idea, what I just heard. But the pizza is here. And be glad that it was me who heard the discussions on how the gravity dynamics of Pete getting fucked would work." He winked at Peter. "And not Steve, because I don't how he would take that information, he's still mentally processing the fact that his innocent little spider likes to get off, let's not get started on the vocal part."

The shocked looks on Ned and MJ's faces as they looked back and forth between the smirking winter soldier and their extremely flushed friend, were very clear because to them, it was common knowledge how often Peter went on about how attractive he found the Brooklyn born assassin.

MJ was the first to break down and start laughing, clutching her hands to her stomach through the thick sweater and button up shirt she was wearing.

Then Ned broke, sliding off the Wheely chair, and slipping to the floor as he struggled to fight it off, "I'm sorry Pete, but it can't help it"

Grumbling about betrayal, Peter moved past his friends, still as high as a kite, from the many many brownies he had eaten in order for the effects to work with his faster metabolism. He stumbled slightly at the door, falling forward, directly into the smirking super soldier.

  
\-----

Ok, now Bucky would be lying if he said the thought of banging Peter against a wall as the boy used his powers to hold himself up, wasn't running through his mind. Because it was. Again and again. When he had come up to the teen's room to tell the little shit and his friends that the pizza was here. He did not expect to hear multiple dramatic readings of how spider-boy could use his powers in a sexual nature.

But after hearing the commotion caused by how vocal he could get it lead to thoughts running through his head that a 100 something-year-old man should not be having about the barely legal high school senior. But fuck was he having them.

His musings were interrupted when he found himself with an armful of the very embarrassed teen himself. The brunette's pupils blown wide, as were his friends.

 _They were high. **All** three of them. Off their faces._ On by the looks of it chocolate brownie edibles. If the Tupperware on the bed holding said items was the reason. It was.

 _Fuck_.  
Tony Stark's, innocent, sassy little golden boy, who was too wholesome and self-sacrificing for his own good. Apparently got high with his nerd friends in his spare time as they scrolled through forums.

 _Sounds about right_.

Lowering the teen to the floor by his feet, the teen slumped against his legs, looking up at him through a mess of chocolate brown waves. A red blush across his cheeks and dazed expression.

By the looks of it, they were safe, hydrated and just had the giggles and the munchies. Which was Peter anyway without the added factor of drugs. The only difference was the fact that the teen wasn't talking a lot or stammering. He was chill, for once. It was a nice change.

Seeing the normally highly strung teen, who was in a constant panic about something. Actually, relax.

Helping the lad back onto his bed, he turned to the other two teens who had by the looks of it finally got over the fits if giggles.

"I'll bring up your guy's pizzas and Spidey's personal 2 because the lad eats more than Steve and he's about half the size," he told the two teens, smiling slightly at the nods and the thank yous, he got in return for the statement.

Leaving the room and heading downstairs he shook his head slightly, what the hell was he gonna do.  
The heads of the other team members in the building turned to his direction as his black combat boots made dull sounds on the steps leading down to the ground floor of the compound.

"Where's Peter and his friends?" Tony questioned towards the black-clad super soldier.

"Erm," Bucky found himself scratching his head slightly, sighing again. "They are otherwise preoccupied, so I offered to be nice and take their food up for them." He spoke, a slightly messy mix of a Russian and Brooklyn accent spilling out.

The more he got used to talking to people the more it became clear that the accent was here to stay. As the super soldier switched languages as easily as breathing. However only speaking Russian for the better part of 70 years means that you're not getting rid of the effect.

Just excepting it at the combined eccentricity of the teens and Bucky respectively the rest of the group nodded and then continued eating.

Feeling a wash of relief, as he lifted the boxes of cheesy carbohydrates with his metallic arm. Moving fluidly back up the stairs without another word.

That was pretty normal, the ex-prisoner of war. Was very to the point most of the time, he wasn't one for extra words or awkward movements. He had been trained and conditioned for years to be very efficient and accurate.

Quickly finding himself back outside the teen's room, he steadied himself, he wasn't about to let any crude remarks slip though. Especially when he opened the door to find a shirtless Peter hanging off the Ceiling via his fingertips.

Said boy, moved like lighting was he dropped from the ceiling landing directly Infront of him, making quick work of grabbing the several boxed that were held on Bucky's arm.

A slice of pizza somehow already in his mouth as he dished out the food to his friends.

Finding his eyes glued to the smooth lines of muscle on his arms and the definition in peters chest and abs. 'fuck' was the only thought that he could muster.

He nodded to Peter, who promptly brighter up, smiling at Bucky like he hung the bloody moon. "Thank you, Bucky."  
His voice was so low he almost could have missed it if not for the enhancements on his hearing. Shocked to hear the boy call him by something that didn't start with 'Mr' and end in 'Sir'  
"Your welcome, Peter. Have a nice night. Get FRIDAY to let me know if you need anything. Stay safe."

Closing the door with an audible click.  
He breathed out a deep sigh. The image of Peter shirtless, moving so fluidly. And looking at him with those blow out god damn eyes and his lips shiny with grease off the pizza, so that the outlines of them were highlighted in the low light of the room.

Three things were very clear.

_**1) He was fucked.** _

_**2) Steven Grant Rodgers and Tony Stark might end up killing him.** _

_**3) If he managed to make it work with Peter, he'd probably die happy.** _

This chain of thought was however interrupted by a pillow being thrown into his face, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ignoring all his instincts to neutralise the one who dared to throw the cushion at him. As he stared at Stark. Suppressing a growl into just a grumble at the back of his throat.

"Really?" He questioned, launching the cushion back at the billionaire. As he slid into one of the lone armchairs.

"You looked like you were a bit lost and needed something to knock you back into reality. Sorry, not sorry." Retorted the engineer. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of realisations! 
> 
> We continue with our boys as Peter comes to his senses, and Bucky realised that he gave up on meeting others options along time ago and takes what he wants

_____  
A loud crashing sound echoes through the compound, the loud shouting of teenage voices combined with the sound of the crash and the music.

Springing suddenly to action, several of the Avengers stood up hands moving to grasp the various weapons laid around or on their person.

"Was that from the kid's room?" Asked Tony cautiously. Looking at his pizza as if in despair.

"Yeah" replied Steve, Natasha and Bucky in almost unison.  
As they moved over to the stairs.

"Wait! Guys seriously?" Sighing at the reactions of his teammates.  
Taking off his glasses and clearing his throat.  
"FRIDAY, could you please tell us what caused the crash a few moments ago from Peter's area?"

The team all turned back to Tony, looking very close to the reactions of sad puppy's at their rash behaviour. What could they say they were protective of the kid.

"Of course boss, the disturbance was caused by Mr Parker falling from his position on the Ceiling Into Mr Leeds who then tripped into a bookcase, there is nobody hurt by the accident, however, it could have been avoided if Mr Parker was not inebriated." The AI replied sounding amused.

"Wait, what?" was the mutual reaction for all those in the room aside well Bucky.

"FRIDAY, Inebriated due to what substance?

"Mr Parker has ingested a large amount of THC, in the form of 'edibles'" the calm voice of the AI responded to Steve's question.

A wave of slight relief washed over the group.

"Tony, did you know about this?" The blonde asked.

"Well, sort of. Before you go all self-righteous drugs are bad on my ass and the kids. He's an adult. He asked if he wanted to use any such low-class substance like weed or alcohol. Would it be okay to do it in his room? And I being responsible said yes because I would rather him do it here where he's safe then... Be out in some park or on a back street somewhere." The engineer stood his ground.

Waiting for the penny to drop. For Steve to understand why he couldn't go up there and get annoyed with the kid because he had done nothing wrong.

They got it, Steve was in his nature protective. Drugs were instantly correlated with bad in his mind. Of course, he got that compared to how he grew up, things were better now. Teenagers were educated, as well as the fact he knew tony made of a point of the fact that at least Peter was home. In the compound. Safe.

Finally after what seemed like the longest stretch of time the captain answered. "Okay. That makes sense. I'd rather him do it here. Your right."

"Sorry, what was that?" Tony gasped. "Could you repeat that pleased my hearing it's not what used to be."

A grumble came from Steve. "You damn well know what I said."

"Okay, let's carry on eating, I'm sure Friday will notify us if there is any danger, right FRIDAY?" Natasha asked in a strained voice.

"Of course" the lightly accented disembodied voice replied.

_______

The bookshelf topples to the floor. It was only a small one and no one was hurt. But all three teens wait on baited breath for the shouting of the Avengers, combined with the footsteps of Peters weird ass family.

_But nothing._

  
The confusion was clear. They had most definitely heard that. They had probably asked FRIDAY. The AI-who-was-everywhere had probably told them that they were high. Yet, nothing.

As the teens got to quick work righting peters room, replacing all of the books and various figurines back into their places on his shelves. The panic of having multiple Avengers in the room had quickly sobered up the three of them.

The  **buzz**  had been killed. Meaning that the realisation of Just how Bucky and Peter had acted together was now quite clear in their minds.

Peters most of all.  _Oh shit. Why had he done that?_  He could still feel the pressure of the cool metal on his arms like a shadow. Fuck apparently getting high didn't affect his almost perfect memory as much as he'd hoped.

He didn't know if it was fully eidetic or just photographic. He hadn't really ever bothered to check. Just excepting it was both a blessing and a curse. It allowed him to get top marks on tests but it almost meant it could perfectly recall the night his uncle died in his arms with the clarity of being there.

Most of all it allowed Peter to clarify that fact that he was well and truly.  _Fucked_.

MJ confirmed it. It had to be true. That was just accepted at this point. Because over the last few years of high school together the group had become close. Now with them all pulling in comfortably to the station of adulthood on the train called life. It was clear that for the most part of it was a straight up no bullshit translation of your thoughts you wanted, go to MJ.

______

Logically, for one James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Ex-assassin and winter soldier. Avoiding Peter should have been fundamental simple.

 _It was not._  
 _Somehow he was everywhere_.

This teenager, no young adult. Because damn with the thoughts he'd had about that lad, if he started referring to him as a kid then his mental state would be fucked.

And yet here he was, sat on a bench in the compounds gym, watching as the definition of jailbait, worked out. Bucky's eyes couldn't help to linger on every line of the young man's muscles and the lean tone of his body. Not bulky like himself or Steve. But built like a gymnast or a swimmer. Which mad senses as he watched the brunette jump and swing from industrial bars on the Ceiling, not even using his webs' just swinging himself from bar to bar like some extreme monkey bars on ninja warrior kinda shit.

When he'd first started observing the spider-boy he wasn't even doing in a sexual way, that's the issue he started off watching from a 'hey I wanna see what he can do because it might be useful in the field' point of view.

But he'd somehow managed to get a semi, from assessing the guy's technical accuracy of his gymnastic skills.  
And that was weird. Like damn, he knew hydra had fucked him up but honestly he didn't realize it was to this point.  
But so what if the pathways in his brain were fucked up.  
For all, he knew he was turned on by the fact the kid was breathing heavily and his curls were plastered to his forehead with sweat. ( He knew that it was because he was impressed by Peters technical ability but he was  ~~perfectly fine with~~  chill with lying to himself)

When Peter unexpectedly landed in front of his bench, it shocked the soldier out of his internal crisis. A snug grin was spread easily on the boy's youthful face. As he'd noticed that he'd literally managed to ' _get the drop_ ' on the assassin.

_Definitely fucked._

"Heya Mr Barnes, what did ya think of my skills" the boy's easy queens accent slipping through with his words. As the boy ran his hand through his hair, it slicking backwards and sticking up half-hazardously somehow at the same time.

"You did good, the flips were cool" Bucky replied, his already deep voice deepening slightly more given his current situation, not being helped by the fact that the cause of said situation was now an arm's length in front of him.

He couldn't help picking up on the small twitch that went through peters body when he spoke. Or how when he stood up to his full height, a head or so taller than spiderling. That the action seemed to get under peters skin. The super soldiers sense picking up on the light hitch in his breath.

 _Holy shit,_  the young one wanted him. He could hear the thrumming of the little mutants heartbeat. And it wasn't the scared kinda heart beat.   
 _Fuck it._  The lad was legal, and he (Bucky) had had enough of waiting around and trying to fit into expectations.

His flesh hand moving up the back of the teen's neck, he leaned down pulling the boy up to him at the same time and lightly kissing those plump pink lips. Feeling the younger male respond, he kissed him again deepening slightly, feeling the pressure of Peter against his body as the boy kept returning every movement and gesture.

Bucky surprised himself honestly when his metal hand found its way down from the teen's waist and onto his arse. Squeezing at the soft globe of flesh through the firm fitting gym shorts.

Causingthe brown-eyed boy to grind into Bucky, gasping lightly as he felt peters hard on brush against his thigh. His metal arm cold against Peter's shirtless torso. The slight hum of mechanics and electrics causing the teens skin to timgle. Small moans escaping the teen with each motion.

Buckys erection was strained, standing to attention pushing as the material of his boxers and black sweatpants. Fucking hell he hadn't been this turned on since before world war 2. It was overwhelming.  
Breaking the kiss and stepping back to breathe, untangling his hand from Peter's hair.

 **Shit that had just happened**. He and Peter had just made out like the teenager Peter was in the gym of the compound. That was full of CCTV cameras and FRIDAY.

"Well, that was new." The teens' raspy voice was clear, breathing heavily and eyes dilated. His lips slightly swollen and red from the intensity of his and Bucky's a moment ago activities.  
A light laughter escaped from both of them.

"Yeah, that was new for me too doll. Don't normally kiss anyone like that without at least taking em dancing first. My momma raised a gentleman but I think they hydra kinda broke that." The Brooklyn in Bucky's accent coming up heavy due to his raspy voice. The Russian hints still clear in some words, but his use of 40's slang seemingly makes Peter happy, blushing at the man's use of 'doll'.

"ERM, well I'm gonna go back to my room to shower and stuff, we should talk about this later. Yeah." Peter rushed out back to his slightly giddy attitude rather than the dazed reaction he'd had after they had kissed.

...

Steve as oblivious as the man was to things sometimes had picked up on his friends more than odd behaviour, the trademark smirk on Bucky's face. He knew that expression, it's the one he wore when he walked back over to Steve after a dame had just agreed to go dancing with him.

Which makes Steve stop. Wait when did Bucky leave the compound, answer not for a few days. People currently in the compound within the last few hours. No one that Bucky would logically get with unless it was a member of the staff a shield agent. The man had spent the entire morning with Peter, however.

Bucky with a guy. Yeah okay, maybe a small chance. He'd see his friend look other soldiers in the war up and down. Not that he could have acted on it with it being illegal at the time.

Peter with a guy. Sure very possible, the kid was open with his bisexuality, he wore a flag as a cape round new york as Spiderman for the whole of New York's pride week.

But Bucky and Peter together. No. Surely not. Peter was so young and innocent. Only just an adult. Bucky wouldn't go for such a huge age gap, logically right?. Then again every age gap to people close to their physical age was huge for him and Bucky. But Peter?.

Going through his mind as it went over all the past people Bucky had liked or found attractive to his knowledge.  _ **Short. Younger than him slightly. Innocent. Overly sweet.**_  Peter fit every single one of them damn boxes.

 _Logically it was possible. Legally it was possible_.

Watching from the upstairs balcony as Peter and Bucky spoke quietly to each other, laughing sightly. As Bucky kissed Peter on the cheek to distract him enough to grab the tub if ice-cream from the teen.

 _Definitely possible_.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome  
> Any suggestions on what I can do with the series is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, and I write this stuff in one sitting in about an hour. - I'm trash.
> 
> I got a 7 (A) n my English GCSE lit and a 6 (B) in language, i have no excuse for my writing being this bad. I'm sorry.  
> I hope all my fellow English peeps who just got their results like I did passed aswell!
> 
> I love winterspider it's one of my new fave ships.  
> Suggestions are welcome! I will try to write up as many of them as I can if they fit the series!


End file.
